In the past there have been numerous uses of sugarcane, among them the collection of juice and the sugarcane which remains after the juice has been extracted.
This invention is for use to extract or separate juice, that is a liquid, from other particles in a mixture, such as that which results from the use of a sugarcane pulverizer and a juice collector; the device separates the juice from solid material of the liquid.